


The Ex and the Iceman

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's ex-wife has a little "chat" with Mycroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex and the Iceman

sweetandsouranything prompted: Mycroft meets Greg’s ex-wife  
Elaine Dubois- Lestrade stood shivering in the empty warehouse as the mysterious black car that had appeared after the frightening phone call drove off. She was scared, and nervous, and was so caught up in those two emotions that she couldn’t help but shriek when a male voice said her name from the shadows. “Wh- who’s there?” she asked fearfully. A very bright light was suddenly turned on, momentarily blinding her. When her vision finally cleared, there was a very posh man in a three-piece suit, holding an umbrella right in front of her. He smiled at her and chills went down her spine.  
“I am a friend.” he said. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been attempting to reconcile with your estranged husband.”  
“How did yo-”  
“How I know this is not important Elaine, what’s important is that you stop.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if you don’t, I will find it a personal priority to ensure that you disappear completely and that everyone you leave behind including your beloved great-aunt who suffers from a heart problem is made aware of the fact that you have been betraying your husband, country and children for years.”  
“But-“  
“And I assure you, the evidence will be damning. Let me tell you what you will do. Not only will you stop trying to reconcile with your husband, but also you will sign over custody of your children and you will leave this country immediately. Is this perfectly clear?”  
Tears of fear and anguish streamed down her face. He hadn’t moved one inch, but his voice and his face made it very clear that he was serious. Now more then ever, she regretted the affair that had driven her and her husband apart.  
“Ms. Dubois, I will not ask you again. Is. This. Clear.”  
“Yes.” she answered. “It is.”  
“Good. The paperwork for divorce and custody will be on your desk when you are returned to your office. I suggest you sign it as soon as you arrive. Or our next meeting will not be nearly as friendly.”  
Her whole body shook from fear but she forced herself to ask the question “Why me?’ through numb lips.  
“Because Miss Dubois, I watched you betray and break the man I love. And while he is willing to forgive you, I, am not.”  
With that, the light suddenly went out. When her vision returned, the mysterious man was gone, and the car was back. With a heavy heart she got in the car and prepared to do as the man had commanded.  
————-  
Mycroft Holmes smiled to himself about his victory. He got into his own car, where his assistant was waiting for him, armed as always with her blackberry.  
“Where are we off to now sir?” asked the chauffeur, politely.  
“Scotland Yard, Tony.” said Mycroft, with a smile on his face. “I have a certain D.I to woo.”  
“About time sir.” said Anthea, without even looking up from her blackberry. “If you don’t mind me saying so.”  
“Perfectly all right Anthea. Just don’t make a habit of it.”  
“Scotland Yard it is Sir,” said the chauffeur. “And might I say sir, congratulations.”  
“Thank you Tony.” said Mycroft, his thoughts turning from the woman whose life he had just taken apart to the man who was completely unaware of his affections. He’d always loved a challenge


End file.
